The uses and capabilities of mobile communication devices have rapidly increased in recent years, such as the ability to make payments. In effect, consumers are increasingly conducting transactions using mobile communication devices (e.g., smart phones and other portable devices), rather than with physical forms of tender (e.g., banknotes) with set monetary values.
Mobile wallets can typically be installed on the consumer's mobile communication device as a mobile application. Currently, when a consumer wants to have a payment device provisioned onto their mobile wallet, a mobile wallet application on the consumer's mobile communication device prompts the user to enter the details of the payment device (e.g., payment device number, expiration data, card verification number). If an unauthorized user gets hold of the consumer's payment device details, the unauthorized user may be able to provision a virtual copy of the payment device onto their phone and could conduct unauthorized transactions.
Embodiments of the present invention address the above problems and other problems.